Trick or...Trapped!
Trick or...Trapped! is the seventh of the special editions of Give Yourself Goosebumps. It was published in 1999. The cover art depicts a house with Halloween decorations in the windows and bats flying in the night sky. In the foreground, there is a orange-and-blue gorilla-like creature holding a bowl of candy. Blurb No Treats On This Street! Sunshine Court is the best spot for trick-or-treating this Halloween, and it’s all yours! Your mouth starts watering just thinking about all that candy... But you better save your spit. There are no treats here! Instead, the five little houses are full of horrible tricks! Now you have to collect the right items to find your way out! Choose your house and your weapons wisely—or you could do battle with angry elves, aliens shaped like your parents, or the freezing Arctic... The choice is yours in this scary GOOSEBUMPS adventure that's packed with over 20 super-spooky endings! Plot You are in a rich area of town, trick-or-treating, and are told that the owner of a mansion will give out the best candy if visited. Your initial choice is to visit one out of five houses all of which are blocking the entrance to the mansion, then survive whatever is inside. You will then either be able to enter the mansion or will have to choose another house. There is an item check in this book, and having certain items will effect some of the choices made throughout the story. List of endings There are twenty-one bad endings and six good endings. Bad endings *You offend a polar bear by rejecting its offer for you to follow him and it gets angry at you. It eats you as a Halloween treat. *After you fail to win a game of Scrabble, your family decides you must be "punished." You go to do your homework but your father reveals he is a vampire, and kills you. *You decide to spy on your family because of their weird behavior. But when you do, they're singing and playing the piano at full volume, so off-key that it is agonizing to listen to. You are told this will continue for all eternity. *You journey into the Arctic to find a ice sled which you hope will take you home. But when you find it, you realize that it is useless without sled dogs and you die from the cold. *Billington shuts you in an oven and cooks you alive. *Billington decides to fill in cavities in your teeth with a drill and a wicked laugh. *You awaken a bunch of vampire bats as you try to escape from a house and they swoop down to attack you. *You're killed by a pirate during a sword fight. *A pirate who is attacking you wants you to give him an apple. You do - but he tricked you, and kills you anyway. *You enter the right door in Hillenthrobben's house and find a room full of heads. The door locks behind you, and the heads start to laugh, which somehow kills you (it's suggested your ''head explodes.) *You hitch a ride with Santa Claus thinking he will take you home, but he turns out to be a demon disguised as Santa Claus. He pushes you out of his sleigh to your death. *You end up in quicksand while running through a jungle. *Hillenthrobben forces you to eat candy all night as an experiment until you die from all the junk food. *Hillenthrobben and Gildenblithen turn you into the first living human reptile using an alligator and the magic of science. *You use an elevator to try and escape from the Thing but as the doors close the Thing jumps through the doors and you're locked inside with the Thing. You become a snack for the monster. *While running from a pirate you encounter vampires. They ask you for a lollipop but you do not have it. They save you from the pirate but then eat all your candy. *Nathan tricks you into entering a fight with the Thing in a magic storybook world. The Thing then kills you with a lance. *The book catches you for lying about picking up a length of rope and the Thing devours you for cheating. *The Thing locks you in a dryer and turns it on, you die from the experience. *You take your sister's dog for a walk and it turns into a giant monster that kills you. (Your mother says to you, "Stupid human, I told you I'd make you suffer.") *You defeat the Thing in a magic storybook world, but that very night as you dream you end up back in the mansion with the Thing. As you try and figure out if this is a dream or reality, the writers go trick-or-treating. (This could also be counted as a good ending....for the writers.) Good endings *You are rescued by a giant bird who carries you to your house. *A polar bear flies you out of the Arctic and takes you home using an airplane. You discover you were not gone for very long so you still have plenty of time for trick or treat. *You become friends with the Thing by playing catch with it. Nathan orders it to attack you, but it growls at him and he is angry that you were able to befriend it. *You kill the Thing by melting it and then you get the key to the gate from Nathan by threatening him with a wedgie. You lock him in a closet and wander outside Sunshine Court for some candy. *The Thing looks at its reflection in a mirror and turns to stone. You tell Nathan exactly what you think of him, and steal some of his candy. *After playing the piano, the Thing becomes your friend. You use it to frighten Nathan into giving you the key to the gate of Sunshine Court, and the Thing follows you. You will be able to scare everyone into giving you lots of Halloween candy. Artwork GYGB-SE-07.jpg|Cover artwork by Craig White. Trivia *On page 38, the reader is asked to use one of the two items they're carrying. It's possible for the reader to have neither item, yet there is no such option on the page. This was likely done to force some readers to cheat and get a bad ending (since one item doesn't exist, and the book will punish you for choosing it). *This book references Tootsie Rolls, ''The Three Musketeers, the Olympic Games, Little League Baseball, King Arthur, Santa Claus, Count Dracula, and Jaws. **This book may also reference Dean Koontz's The Mask. In one scene from The Mask, the main characters play ''Scrabble'', but they accidentally spell "BLOOD", "DEATH", and other morbid words. In Trick or...Trapped!, the reader plays a Scrabble-like game with their parents, and the pieces end up spelling "BLOOD" and "DEATH". * This book's title is incredibly similar to 2015's ''Goosebumps Most Wanted: Special Edition'' book Trick or Trap. * This is the second of only two Halloween themed Give Yourself Goosebumps books. The first was the fourth Special Edition book One Night in Payne House. * Page 9 has the erroneous sentence: "It's bit smaller than the other four homes, you notice." ** Page 74 contains the following typo: "You dad comes to tuck you in." Reference in other Goosebumps media *An achievement in Goosebumps: The Game is called "Trick or... Trapped!". Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Special Edition Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Halloween Category:Fall Category:Holidays Category:Jungles Category:Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Birds Category:Books Released In 1999 Category:Achievements from the Game Category:Covers by Craig White Category:Pirates